


My Ride or Die

by Otherwise_Uncolonized



Series: Black Panther [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Disney - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Ambiguous Relationships, Black Character(s), Black Panther (2018) Spoilers, California, Canon Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Discrimination, Erik has Issues, Explicit Language, F/M, For The Revolution, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Sex, Marvel Universe, Moral Ambiguity, Murder, Not a Love Story, Open to Interpretation, Politics, Racism, Revolution, Revolutionaries In Love, Self-Sacrifice, Short One Shot, The Revolution Will Be Televised, Villains, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otherwise_Uncolonized/pseuds/Otherwise_Uncolonized
Summary: Erik's thoughts when he killed his girlfriend.





	My Ride or Die

* * *

She was the only one who knew who he was under his forked tongue and gold teeth. She was the only one who traced the scars on his heart back to that apartment in West Oakland, where Wakanda had once been enthroned upon his praises. She was the only one who promised to help him usurp white supremacy by _all means necessary._ This blood diamond in Compton’s ruff was called “Linda,” and no other Linda compared to her because she understood that she would never compare to his revolution. Linda appreciated that he could never love her more than he loved his father’s dreams. Linda accepted and agreed, without complaint or betrayal, that black liberation was more important than her life.

_“I love you because of what you believe in, Erik.”_

His blood diamond had told him in bed one time, after fucking and sucking him for over an hour, that she would sacrifice herself for his cause if there was no other way. He grinned at her before sliding his forked tongue under hers.  

.

.

.

_“I’m sorry, Erik.”_

_“It’ll be okay.”_

.

.

.

##  **_—BANG—_**

__

.

__

.

__

.

__

Because he forgave her. Linda was his _baby girl_ for taking one for the team, and no other _ride-or-die_ would ever compare to his Linda.

__


End file.
